The Black House, the blue sky
by dimandis
Summary: Future!Fic in which Stiles is all grown up and moved on but something brings him back home.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles hadn't thought about them in a month. He wasn't proud of the fact, or ashamed, because he hadn't thought of them. At all. In a month.

Stiles was ashamed of how quickly it all came back. Of how it only took a tiny reminder and it all came flooding back, overwhelming him for a moment. He supposed that's what happened when you didn't think about something in so long. All it took was his partner asking if he wanted to go see that new movie out, "ya know, the one with the werewolves" and suddenly he was 17 again. He felt a pang of remorse in that moment for how things were with him and Scott, but it passed, or more settled in his chest like an old friend. Because it never really left him, the guilt, regret, tinged with a side of shame. He told Jake no, that he "wasn't into that supernatural crap" when really he couldn't sit through a movie that could be a hypothetical reality for the people he used to love. Still loves, he supposed. He didn't like to think about it really.

Jake wasn't Stiles partner-partner, he was his "I'm a detective now" partner. Stiles is proud of the fact he had followed after his Dad. It took a long time for Stiles to actually accept that fact, but after he had admitted it, drunkenly to Jake after his father's funeral, Stiles had made the fact a part of him. He was proud that his father's last words to him had been "Son, I'm so proud of you." It made what he did so much more meaningful, it made him work harder. After his father had died Stiles stopped going back to Beacon Hills, it had been, shit, a year? Nearly two. He didn't really know how to feel about it anymore. High school had ended, he went to the police academy, he had to put his research skills to use somewhere. 3 years later he was a detective. Fast, he knew. But he was the best, it came from his father he liked to think. That coupled with as soon as the alpha pack had become a threat in high school he started training, pushing himself, mindless almost. He didn't want the bite, no matter what Peter had said at the time. He was having a normal life damn it. The alpha pack had come, and everything changed. Derek had pulled the pack together, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Scott, Jackson suddenly working together -in sync. God, they were like some super good-looking boy band, plus Erica, but she could hold her own without them, she-devil that she is. So he trained with them, researched for them and BAM! They were unstoppable. Having the Argent's on side certainly helped. Allison got bitten and suddenly there was no reason for Psycho Daddy Argent to keep her and Scott apart. They were all happy wolf-pack families. But once it was over, he felt like they didn't need him anymore. So slowly he pulled away, they didn't even notice.

Shit, one word and his day went to hell. He told Jake "it's Friday, I'm taking the rest of the day off, I freaking deserve it." Jake tried one more time to get him to come out but Stiles knew Jake's heart wasn't really in it. If Stiles said no he would ask the new girl in narcotics, he was doing Jake a favor. Really.

Stiles went to the gym before heading home to his apartment, he needed to get rid of the feelings that stupid word had given him. He couldn't be off his game, he was a cop, and people depended on him. So he called the Chief and set up having the weekend off, by Monday his head would be back in that game. Back home he had mail shoved under the door, real mail, not bills. That was a first.

It was from Scott, a wedding invite. Half of Stiles was his 17-year-old sarcastic self. "Finally!" his younger self said aloud as he looked over the details. The other half was pissed, why'd he bother getting the weekend off. His head wouldn't be back in the game any time soon. The wedding was a month away, Stiles supposed he could make it. A note fluttered to the ground. It was in Allison's' writing:

_Stiles, _

_Scott doesn't know I'm sending this to you and I know its short notice but it's been nagging at me ever since he proposed. You have to come to our wedding. (_Stiles snorts as he reads it, "No please will you come, aye Allison?") _You were always supposed to be Scott's best man and as much as I love Isaac, it should be you. I know Scott's been thinking of you when we talk about the groomsman. Please Stiles, I don't know why you left like you did but it killed Scott. Don't make him do this without you._

_Allison._

The note falls to the floor, Stiles feels like he's choking. Panic attack he thinks vaguely. He moves to sit on the couch and puts his head between his knees. He hasn't had a panic attack in years, it's unsettling. But not as unsettling as the fact that he has to go back to Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles has a home in Beacon Hills, of course. When his Dad passed, he couldn't bear to part with it, too many memories. He pays someone to look after it for him, but when he thinks of his Dad he feels guilty he doesn't live there. Sometimes he thinks of paying a house removal company to bring the house to him, but he knows that's just silly. Sometimes he thinks he'll move home and have kids there someday. He knows that's what his parents would want. He sighs when the thought crosses his mind, "yeah, yeah Dad. I'll think about it. 'Kay?"

Talking to ghosts, that's what this house does to him. It still smells the same when Stiles gets there three days before the wedding. When he opens the front door he has to do a double take to check his Dad isn't there, watching some game or another on TV.

"I miss you" He whispers into the empty house. It's ok when he doesn't hear anything back. That's the last of it. His Dad died of a heart attack, but Stiles knew his parents were together now. And his Dad had said he was proud of him, so all was ok.

"God", Stiles paused going up the stairs to physically shake off the nostalgia. This week was going to be bad enough without it. The house was still the same. His room was still the same, same bed, same posters, same window with slight gouges in the wood from several different were-claws.

Stiles settled back into his old room before contemplating the day. He would buy some groceries, then think about visiting Scott. But first he needed coffee.

So it's mid-morning when he bumps into Isaac at the Coffee Shack and Stiles isn't surprised he's the first person he sees, Isaac was the only one to actually appreciate good coffee.

"Stiles! Wholly crap man! Scott is going to be so happy! Allison did this didn't she? Oh man." Isaac pulls Stiles into a hug before he can even react. When he pulls back Stiles can see Isaac stills looks the same, only filled in a bit more, slight stubble on his jaw.

"Yes, Allison wrote me. How are you man?" Stiles can't help but return the smile Isaac is giving him.

"Wow, I haven't been asked that in a while" Isaac chuckles quietly, "it's all wedding this, Allison that. I'm good man, real good. For once the drama is through choice you know?"

"Yeah, I know." But Stiles didn't know.

"So when are you heading round to visit Scott?" He just doesn't stop smiling at Stiles.

"Ah, he doesn't know I'm here yet actually. I thought I'd just show up for lunch. I know, I know. I haven't thought it through much." Stiles runs a hand through his hair and shrugs, fuck he didn't even know what he was doing here, now more than ever.

"No, actually that's a great idea! I'm going round for lunch but it'd be a lot more fun if you showed up as well!"

"Ok, it's settled then." Stiles was smiling in earnest now, Isaac's happiness was contagious, it gave him hope for how Scott might react.

Scott still lived at his old house and for a second, Stiles could almost pretend he was that same teenager who had a key to this house once, so comfortable here, it was almost home.

"Ready?" Isaac turns to him from the passenger seat. They hadn't talked about anything other than what Isaac was doing these days (vet nursing with Deaton, he went to community collage after school, "staying close to the pack ya, know?")

"If not now then when?" Stiles tried a smile out and nearly pulled it off. Although he knew Isaac must be drowning in the smell of his nervousness.

They jumped out of Stiles rental car and stood for a moment, hesitating, staring up at house before them. He was about to enter his best friends' house for the first time in seven years (he'd worked it out on the drive over here, he was 26, he'd left Beacon Hills when he was 18, only visiting Scott once, when he was 19). Shit.

Before Stiles could even take a step forward the front door flew open and Scott stood in front of him, eyes flashing, with a look of disbelief plastered on his face.

"Stiles?" Scott's voice was shaky and unsure as if he was seeing a mirage. "I smelt you..."

"Hey bro." Stiles said, the shaky smile back on his lips.

At the sound of Stiles voice Scott threw himself at Stiles. It wasn't long 'til both men were crying and smiling and laughing. They broke apart but Scott reached out and grabbed Stiles hand. Stiles raised an eyebrow in question.

"I just need to make sure you're real. That you won't leave. 'Kay?" Scott sounded more scared than Stiles had ever heard him.

"I'm not going anywhere man! At least until you feed me! Isaac said you'd give me lunch?" He tried to lighten the mood, to bring back the laughter but happily settled for the smile Scott was giving him. He'd never let himself miss Scott, he wasn't about to wallow in self-pity. He'd left, no-one made him leave. But being back here, he felt terrible for all the years he'd spent without his best friend, his bro, his heterosexual life-partner, the robin to his batman.

"I think I'll go see Derek..." Isaac held his hands up and smiled that same infectious smile he'd been giving Stiles all morning. "It's ok, you two catch up. Scott, I'll see you later." He turned and ran down the road, like it was the most normal thing in the world to jog 5 miles to your Alphas house. At least Stiles assumed Derek still lived in the creepy mc-creep house. Derek, god, Stiles made a mental note to ask Scott about him later.

They went inside and Stiles automatically sat at the table (still exactly the same.) Scott got them a couple of cans of soda and pulled a plate of sandwiches out of the fridge.

"So, ah Stiles, how...? Why now?" Scott stilled looked the same, but with the same changes as Isaac, slightly taller, buff-er, slightly more stubble. He sat opposite Stiles and fidgeting with the tab from the top of the can.

"Allison sent me a wedding invite. I didn't know if you'd want me here, but I really didn't wanna be shot for displeasing Allison." He raised his eyebrows at Scott as an invitation to disagree with his judgement.

Scott let out a small chuckle and smiled "I love her so much."

"I know." Stiles rolled his eyes, some things never changed. "You're marrying her remember?"

Scott swatted Stiles arm and just like that it was as if he'd never left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fic so bear with me! Any help, reviews, critics welcomed! Thanks - Diamond.**

* * *

Stiles sat and spoke with Scott for hours, they caught up on everything from Scott's job (mechanic ) to Jackson and Isaac (it was a thing apparently but Stiles would have to see it before he believed it.) Scott asked about Stiles work and home and if he was seeing anyone (he wasn't). The biggest shock was Derek, he'd actually got his shit together and looked after the lot of them. He'd opened an auto shop and taken Scott under his wing, Boyd ran the place after taking some classes in business and accounting and Erica did everything from receptionist to washing cars (he beat that'd draw the customers in.)

Stiles voiced that it was weird that they'd all stayed so close after high school but Scott protested looking hurt for the first time since they'd started talking "That's what packs do, Stiles."

* * *

After agreeing he'd see Scott at the wedding in two days he'd left and picked up Chinese for dinner on his way home. Sitting on his couch for the first time since his he'd been home for his father's funeral brought back memories for Stiles, specifically the last time he was sitting on the couch.

_It was dark and he was sick of putting on a brave face all day for his friends, he had no-one now, it'd been years since he'd had the pack and now he didn't even have his family. Stiles had sent everyone home, and slumped down on the couch, closing his eyes and sighing. _

"_I'm so sorry Stiles." A voice came from the other side of the room and Stiles was too exhausted to even jump._

"_Nice to see you're still the master of creeping Derek." Stiles didn't even look up, just let the tears stream down his face. Stiles knew that if anyone would understand what he was going through it was Derek, he'd seen him at the cemetery on mother's day a few times, maybe now he'd start seeing him on father's day too. God, that thought was morbid._

"_Look, I don't want to intrude, I just thought you'd want to know that your father's death, it was natural. I mean... it wasn't because of anything to do with werewolves. He was a good man Stiles. The town will miss him. The pack will miss him."_

_Stiles honestly hadn't even considered it. "Thank-you. You're not intruding. With your excellent creeping skills I can barely even tell you're there." He tried to smile and met Derek's eyes for the first time._

_Derek must have taken pity on him because the next words out of his mouth were "look, have you got food? I'll make us dinner." _

_Stiles sat there stunned as Derek entered his kitchen and proceeded to throw together a stir fry, which was the best thing Stiles had eaten all week. _

_Derek didn't say much the whole night, just sat with Stiles as he cried and waited. Around midnight Derek got up and pulled Stiles from the couch._

_He held Stiles hand and walked them from the lounge to Stiles bedroom and then gently pushed Stiles onto his bed. Before he could react, Derek climbed behind Stiles, pulled him close, so he was the little spoon in this new situation, and growled in his ear._

"_Sleep now kid." Derek just sounds like normal Derek, no pity, no expectations, not even concern. Just normal. _

_In that moment Stiles is glad he has had someone to look after him today. He settles closer into Derek's chest, lulled to sleep by the warm breath on his shoulder._

Stiles had been surprised at Derek that weekend, he had stuck around to help him sort out his father's things, sort out the insurance, there had been enough money to pay off the mortgage and pay for his father's funeral but not a lot left after that, but Stiles wasn't worried. He could look after himself now. Derek had cooked for him the whole weekend, kept visitors away when he didn't want to see anyone and pulled him into a rough embrace in bed every night. Stiles didn't think it meant anything, Derek just knew what it was like to be without a family.

_The morning Stiles was set to leave Derek sat down with Stiles at the table._

"_You did the right thing Stiles."_

"_Ah what?" Stiles was intrigued._

"_Pulling away. Leaving the pack. It was the right thing to do." Derek's face was passive as if he wasn't sure how Stiles would react to his words._

"_I know, I'm human, I'd only get hurt right? I could never really be a part of the pack." Stiles couldn't help how bitter the words came out._

"_Of course you were part of the pack Stiles. But you didn't want the bite. We were constantly worried about you; it would be so easy for one of us to kill you." _

"_Yeah well. Seems a bit useless now I'm a cop, I get shot at on a regular basis. But hey, they never even tried to keep in touch so, I guess I wasn't that good of a friend after all."_

_Derek sighed, opened his mouth like he was going to say something more, then shook his head, making up his mind that he wasn't going to say it._

"_Look Derek, thank-you for this weekend. I really mean it. But don't talk to me about the pack OK? You don't need me, you don' want me. So I'm going back to Boston, and you can all go back to your lives without me."_

_Derek reached out and grabbed Stiles hand, "Alright, I won't talk pack but just know, if you ever want to... if you ever need someone, I'll come if you call."_

_Stiles was surprised, his hand warm in Derek's. "I... OK." It was all he could manage._

_He left Beacon Hills an hour later with the intention of never coming back._

_He never called Derek, even when he needed someone. But some nights when he was so alone he imagined Derek was there behind him, warm breath on his neck, hand sneaking under his shirt in the night so his fingers could trace patterns on his soft skin._

* * *

It wasn't like Stiles was always alone. He had had several relationships, a couple of them quite serious.

When he first got to the police academy there was a sweet girl by the name of Kayla. Stiles fell for her thick ash blonde hair, her cheeky smile and the way she never judged anyone. Stiles was surprised she fell for him back, when she could so clearly pick and choose who she wanted. But apparently she had a thing for nerds. They finally kissed while watching the Star Wars movies one night and Stiles had thought it was forever.

Next was Daniel, his first foray into men. Daniel was kind and patient. He was a baker and never seemed to get sick of Stiles pop culture references, even though he didn't get half of them. They broke up when Stiles got back from his Dad's funeral. Stiles couldn't seem to get someone else out of his head.

After that was a series of one night stands. By the fifth Stiles realized he wasn't going to fill the void inside with sex. He kept trying anyway.

Stiles had briefly dated a sassy brunette called Cara before he got the wedding invite. He thought they both realized they weren't "the one" but apparently it still hurt to be told that.

So he came home alone. Stiles waited up 'til midnight, not quite sure what he was waiting for. When he gave up and went up to his bedroom, Stiles couldn't help but unlock  
the window before he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

It was around 3am when he felt a gust of cold wind, and a body made of fire curled around him.

"Unlocking the window is not calling Stiles." Derek muttered against his shoulder.

"I'm sleeping sourwolf."

"You want me to leave?"

Stiles didn't say anything in reply, just reached back to grab a hand to hold against his chest.

Derek pulled him in close and sighed. "I would have been here sooner if I'd realized how worked up you were."

"Still sleeping." Stiles rolled over and nuzzled into the warmth of Derek's, surprisingly naked, chest.

Stiles fell back asleep quickly, which was a shame because if he were awake he would have felt Derek nuzzle into his neck and breathe a sigh of relief. He would have felt Derek run a hand through his hair and press a kiss to his forehead before closing his eyes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Derek was gone and Stiles convinced himself it was all a dream thought up by his tired and stressed mind that Derek was ever there at all.

That day Stiles did normal things, visited his parents graves, drove past the high school, grocery shopped. He didn't see any of the pack but he figured that was because of the wedding.

At night he got out his tux and hung it up so it wouldn't be wrinkled for the wedding. Somewhere in the last few years he'd given in to the pressure from one ex or another and had actually splashed out and brought a really nice expensive tux so he knew he'd look good tomorrow, that wasn't his worry, seeing everyone all at once was. From what he'd heard from Scott they were all happy and missed him but he was still apprehensive about how it was going to go, he wasn't used to being around people that knew him so intimately.

When Derek rang the door bell around 9, takeaways in hand, Stiles should have been surprised but somehow he knew it was inevitable.

"Have you eaten?" Derek grumbled out.

"Yeah I'm great thanks for asking. Always straight to the point aren't we big boy?" Stiles ushered him inside to the couch and got them some forks.

Derek sighed "sometimes I wish you'd just stick to calling me dude."

That made Stiles laugh as he sat down next to him. "So, heard you're a mechanic now?"

"Mmm" Derek didn't even look up from his food, Stiles guessed all the wolves still ate like they were starving teenagers.

"Ah, I made it to detective."

"I know."

"What? How?" He dropped his food and turned to face Derek, "Are you keeping tabs on me?"

Derek sighed again, put his food down and turned to Stiles so that their knees were touching, "Look, would you believe me if I said I heard it through the grapevine?"

Stiles raised his eyebrows, "Nope."

"Then yes, I'm keeping tabs on you. Someone's got to." Derek looked exasperated, like, of course I'm keeping tabs on you idiot.

"But why?" Stiles couldn't understand it, yeah they had this morbid no family bond but Derek had a pack, a life here, why look out for Stiles too.

Now Derek tore his gaze from Stiles, look down at his hands resting on his thighs. He took a deep breath then looked up again.

"It's ah, my wolf. He kinda doesn't want you to be alone, like we were. So sometimes I check up on you. How's Cara?"

Stiles jumped up, shocked, "You found out who I was dating? Why am I surprised? Once a creeper, always a creeper." Stiles sat back down, away from Derek this time.

"We broke up. Apparently girls don't like to be told they aren't "the one" even when they know it's true."

"Oh, I'm sorry? She seemed nice." Derek's expression was unreadable.

"Yeah. Whatever. What about you? Got a Mrs Wolf yet?" Stiles looked up, hopeful. Wait, hopeful?

"No, Stiles." Derek was feed up again. "Look, lets clean up and go to bed."

Stiles liked how he didn't have to ask Derek to stay, how Derek just understood that it was better to sleep with anyone than sleep alone.

In his room Stiles wasn't sure whether or not to take his shirt off like last night. The last time he was here they both slept clothed every time, but that was partly due to physical and emotional exhaustion. While he stood there, in his mind debating the choices, Derek strolled in, stripped down to his briefs and climbed into Stiles's bed.

Derek looked up to Stiles, raised his eyebrows and held up the covers and growled out, "You getting in or what?"

"In there with you sexy body? Fuck yes." The thought raced through his mind so fast he had to bite his lip so it didn't slip out.

"Yep." Stiles finally squeaked out.

Stiles knew he didn't have anything to be insecure about, he spent 5 hours at the gym a week. Criminals had this nasty habit of being fast. And strong. So Stiles had to be faster, stronger and as a result, his skinny teenage body was a thing of the past.

On the other hand, Derek could only be compared to a supermodel, or a Greek god.

Stiles gave up, dropped his clothes and climbed into bed next to the Greek god himself. Derek wasted no time pulling Stiles close, back against his chest, hand over his heart.

Stiles couldn't help but shudder from the feeling of Derek's breath of his neck. Stiles knew Derek must smell the shift in him but assumed he was choosing to ignore it. This was about not being alone, not anything else. Stiles closed his eyes and hoped sleep would come soon.

* * *

Stiles woke up to the feeling of Derek's fingers moving, thumb tracing slow circles against his skin. He felt warm all over, calm and electric at the same time.

Derek's mouth connected with Stiles skin, tongue slowing lapping against his shoulder. Stiles nearly groaned but he didn't want to ruin it, or scare Derek away.

It wasn't until Stiles turned around slightly to look Derek in the face that he realized Derek was asleep.

"Of course he's a sleep grouper." Stiles's mind supplied.

Stiles settled back into Derek's chest and sighed. Of course this was the way it was gonna work.

Derek's tongue restarted on Stiles shoulder and this time a moan escaped Stiles lips before he could stop it. Stiles made up his mind to just enjoy it while he could, he was sure Derek wouldn't remember in the morning.

Derek's hand slipped lower and Stiles felt his body go tight with anticipation. Unable to stop himself, Stiles reached a hand back behind Derek's head, fingers carding through his soft hair. Derek shifted slightly and Stiles felt what could only be Derek's erection press against his ass. Stiles wanted nothing more than to grind against it but he was afraid this was going too far.

He hated himself as he pulled away, staying within the circle of Derek's arms but far enough away that no other parts of their bodies were touching.

That wasn't going to be enough.

Stiles slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the sink and slipped one hand down to grasp his throbbing erection.

"Fuck." The words hot on his tongue, he hadn't been this hard in a long time.

Stiles jerked himself off roughly, thumb swiping over the head occasionally. He tried to keep his eyes open because when he closed them he could almost feel Derek's tongue on his neck, hand reaching slowly down.

It didn't take him long to feel the tell-tale signs of his orgasm coming. And if he hissed out Derek's name as he came, well he was sure there was no-one around to hear it.

* * *

Derek woke to the sound of the bathroom door clicking shut.

The first thing he realized was that he hard.

The second thing he realized was that he could hear Stiles jerking off in the bathroom.

He didn't think twice about putting his hand around his own erection and doing the same thing. He knew he'd have to be quick, or Stiles might walk in mid-wank. He fondled his balls with his other hand and felt his orgasm approaching.

Unsurprisingly, it was the sound of Stiles breathing his name that sent Derek over the edge.

After thirty seconds of euphoria Derek panicked. Stiles would be back any second and his hand was covered in his cum. He contemplated leaving but made up his mind to just quickly clean himself off with the t-shirt closest to him then quickly feign sleeping as Stiles came back into the room and climbed back into bed.

He couldn't help but note how Stiles didn't try to spoon him anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek considered leaving before Stiles woke up that morning, but he figured that as far as Stiles knew, he had no idea about whatever it was that happened last night.

What the hell was that?

Derek had always known there was some sexual tension between them, and he knew he had a small amount of feelings for Stiles, he had actively thought about it, but he had thought that nothing was ever going to happen, because Stiles was just going to leave again next week.

Derek got up, found the stained t-shirt from last night and put it in the washing machine, Stiles would never notice it was moved.

He dressed and then froze. Where too from here? Derek was at a loss. Sure, Kate had screwed him up royally in the emotions department but he had been working on it. The pack was happy now, they were a family. Last year he'd even dated someone, until she thought he was in a cult because she never saw him round the full moon. But still, he'd come a long way if he did say so himself.

But it wasn't the idea of being in a relationship that scared him, it was Stiles himself. He was so reckless with his feelings, Derek knew all too well the string of exes and one night stands in Stiles's past. Derek was getting too old for casual relationships, his wolf wanted more.

Derek sat in the computer chair and watch Stiles sleep. He was so different from the kid he used to know. He was strong and capable and he actually thought things through before doing them. Yet some things were the same, he still would do anything for his friends, still smiled that stupid grin when he thought something was "awesome!"

Derek leaned over and whispered in sleeping beauty's ear, "Stiles, wake-up."

Stiles eyes flashed open instantly.

"I have to go get ready for the wedding but I thought we could go together. So I'll pick you up at 1 OK?"

Stiles looked confused for a moment, he wiped his eyes then smiled softly, "that would be good. I don't want to face them alone."

He sounded half asleep and Derek wanted nothing more than to climb back in beside him and stay there all day.

"Make sure you eat something. I won't be looking after your drunken ass all night."

That made Stiles smile one of those sun-dazzling smiles "Oh yes you will sourwolf."

Derek couldn't help but smile back. "I've missed that." Shit, did he just say that? "OK, I'll be back at 1. Don't make me wait."

He rushed downstairs and out the door before anything else could slip out without his permission.

* * *

Stiles was left in bed dumb-founded, so now his and Derek's relationship was progressing to day time forays as well?

Last time he had been here he had become so enamored with Derek that when he got back to Boston it had seemed almost impossible to shake the thoughts of him. But he had done it. Beacon Hills wasn't his home anymore, so he wasn't going to put down roots, or start something he wasn't going to be around to finish.

Plus Stiles didn't want to have to share his prospective partner and he would never have Derek to himself. Not while he was a werewolf. And that was never going to change.

And so what if Derek sleep gropes? That doesn't mean he even likes Stiles, He just feels bad that he's alone.

So that was it. Stiles considered all these things and made up his mind, he and Derek were just friends and that was the way it was going to stay. He would go to the wedding, maybe come visit Scott for Christmas or other holidays but that was it. Boston was home now.

He should sell the house. The thought rocked Stiles. God, it was too early in the morning for this.

Stiles made up his mind to go for a run. Then maybe things would become clearer.

* * *

It was 1 o'clock and Stiles was ready and fed as promised. Derek looked sexy as fuck in his suit and Stiles had to stop himself from staring or making a comment on it, he just slid into the car next to Derek and smiled.

"Onwards." Stiles was happy with himself for that comment. It was nice, short and not at all betraying how he was feeling right now.

Derek looked at him sideways but didn't comment on anything, just drove.

The wedding was perfect. Alison looked amazing and Scott spent the whole thing grinning from ear to ear. Stiles wasn't too keen on socializing with so many people he hadn't seen in years but he couldn't help but soak in some of the happiness that permeated the event. He talked to Lydia who was only in town for the day; he witnessed Jackson and Isaac who got cosier the more the night went on. Boyd and Erica were still exactly the same, mirroring Derek's classic smirk. Stiles was surprised he was actually enjoying himself but still he resolved to ignore Derek's earlier comments and got thoroughly sloshed.

The night became a blur and Stiles was unsurprised to find himself being pressed into the camaro sometime after midnight.

* * *

Stiles came awake to the soft warmth of Derek's chest against his cheek. It was still night time and he was in his bed but he didn't feel drunk anymore. He wearing only his briefs and he couldn't help but notice that Derek was clad the same. He pictured Derek stripping his tired and drunk body and was sad he had to miss that. Next to him Derek was sleeping soundly, which was unsurprising considering the way he'd looked after Stiles today. It was wonderful really, how patient and unwavering Derek had been to him all day. He had needed something to fall back on, and Derek was there.

Stiles couldn't help but spend time taking stock of Derek's perfect features while he was asleep. Stiles pressed his fingers to Derek's full bottom lip, traced the line of his cheekbones, felt the roughness of his fresh stubble. Perfect.

Stiles was screwed, he knew it. Even after deciding he was never coming back here he knew it was going to take weeks to get Derek out of his head again. Probably longer this time, especially if Derek keep up with the cuddling.

Stiles just wanted to kiss him once, to feel the softness of lips on lips just once and then he'd forget about it forever. In the morning he would put the house up for sale and book an earlier flight home, but right now he was going to kiss Derek, it wouldn't hurt anyone, Derek would sleep through it. He was going to do it, just this once.

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Derek's. They were soft and warm and Stiles wanted nothing more than to taste them with a little lick of his tongue.

When he pulled back, one hand still held against Derek's cheek he was shocked to see Derek's green eyes staring straight into his.

"Oh." Stiles flushed red, hand pulling away, body wriggling backwards away from Derek's.

A few moments passed and they just lay there looking at each other.

"_Come back._" The words were quiet and sweet, unlike anything Stiles had ever heard from Derek before.

"I... I'm sorry. I thought you were sleeping."

"I was." Derek's face looked calm and sleepy but Stiles could see he was fighting back other emotions. "Come back."

Stiles moved back into Derek's embrace and was immediately met with Derek tracing the lines of his face with his fingertips, much like he had been doing to Derek only moments before.

"It's only fair Stiles." Derek was whispering as his fingers skimmed Stiles lips and Stiles couldn't help but shudder.

"I thought you were sleeping." A smile crept onto his face as Derek began to explore is face with his nose instead of his hands.

"I was. I woke up when you woke up. Werewolf, remember? I heard your heartbeat change." Derek was now nosing his way down Stiles neck.

"Then why didn't you wake up last night huh wolfy?"

Derek stopped his progress and looked in Stiles eyes. "You kissed me last night?"

"No big boy. You made-out with my neck in your sleep. I'm sure any ones heart rate would change after that." Stiles was still smiling and staring into Derek's green eyes.

At his words, a look of revelation passed across Derek's face. "I did wake up."

"Oh." Stiles knew that Derek must have heard him in the bathroom then and had chosen to pretend it didn't happen. To be honest Stiles wasn't sure what he would have done if the tables had been turned. He was embarrassed, but at the same time relieved. Derek wanted him. He didn't know if that changed anything and he didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to...

"Can I kiss you again?" The words rushed out before the thought was fully formed.

Derek nodded and closed his eyes.

The kiss that came next was nothing like the innocent peck Stiles placed upon Derek when he though he was sleeping. This kiss was hot, building, all tongues sliding together and lips being bitten. Derek stroked Stiles hair and Stiles hands gripped at Derek's shoulders. Their bodies intertwined completely and the kissing became kissing _and_ grinding and hands grabbing and touching and stroking.

Stiles felt Derek's erection pressed firmly next to his and this time he didn't squirm away. This time he ground into it and loved the moans that came pouring from Derek's lips each time their cocks collided. Derek used both hands to grab Stiles ass cheeks and ground their erections together relentlessly. All Stiles could do was grasp at Derek's shoulders and whimper as he felt his climax coming closer and closer. Stiles felt like a teenager because that was the last time things had escalated this quickly. But he didn't care, he just wanted it all, more, now and he told Derek this.

Derek moved his head to suck at Stiles neck while still rutting against him faster and faster. He nipped at Stiles and then licked the pain away. He sucked hard at the flesh of Stiles shoulder and Stiles came undone. Derek stopped but Stiles knew he hadn't come yet so he pulled back and snaked a hand down, into Derek's briefs and grasped the base of his cock.

He was soft and hard and Stiles reveled in the feeling of stroking him lazily up and down. Derek whimpered and rutted into his hand impatient.

"_More, Stiles_. Please." Derek begged and Stiles found he couldn't say no.

He jerked Derek off the way he did himself last night, rough and fast, and it only took a few minutes until Derek came with a hiss, warm spurts of cum coating his fingers.

Stiles wiped his hand on the sheets and curled close to Derek while both their heartbeats slowed back to normal. He knew that he didn't need to say anything just now, they were comfortable with each other and that was enough.

The pair fell back asleep then, satisfied and happy, with little grins on their faces.


End file.
